Episode 71
Friendship Will Overcome the Dead is the 71st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 21, 2011. Natsu's capture brings about the activation of Daphne's Dragonoid which starts to cause havoc and chaos in Magnolia Town. The Fairy Tail Mages all work to try to save Natsu and stop the destructive artificial dragon. Synopsis Natsu Dragneel is now trapped within the Dragonoid's core where his magical power is being sucked. The more he struggles to break free, the more his powers gets sucked. While Natsu's powers are being sucked, the Dragonoid begins charging. Daphne explains what she did with the "City without sound", the place where she first tested Dragonoids and their destructive ability. The people there all use "Hidden" which hides one's body in order to avoid her and her experimental dragons. However, Daphne used a magical spell which makes their Magic permanent. She left the city shortly afterwards. As she narrates this, Natsu remembers himself as a child walking through the very same city while looking for Igneel. Wakaba, Elfman and Macao arrive using the magical four-wheeler just as Daphne begins testing the Dragonoid. Elfman charges at Gray and punches him at the stomach to make him fall asleep. Makarov's order is to bring Gray back for questioning. Now, the Dragonoid starts flying and heads to Magnolia Town. Erza orders Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell to warn Fairy Tail while she distracts the Dragonoid. She hops on the Dragonoid's back and is confronted with improved versions of Daphne's Lizardmen. Elfman and the others all encounter Daphne's Lizardmen on their way back. Lucy and Wendy are the ones who reach Fairy Tail first. Now, the Fairy Tail Mages are preparing to save Natsu, remembering what he did for them. Suddenly, Natsu hears a familiar voice. It is the same voice as the one that called out to him in the City without Sound in his youth. The team carrying Gray, rather beat-up, arrives while Erza continues to battle Lizardmen on the back of the Dragonoid. The Dragonoid finally lands on Magnolia, causing Erza to fall. Makarov commands the Fairy Tail Mages to use any means to stop the Dragonoid. While Makarov interrogates Gray, Gray states that only Natsu can stop the Dragonoid. As the Dragonoid starts to raise his foot to crush Erza, the others arrive and start attacking the Dragonoid. They tell Erza about the Master's order. They ask Natsu, who is inside the Dragonoid, for his opinion before they start attacking, and Natsu's reply is "Bust this thing up and me along with it!" Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Elfman Strauss, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine vs. Daphne's Lizardmen (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Daphne's Lizardmen (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** * **Beast Arm **Beast Soul * * * * * * Spells used * *Smoke Crush *Smoke Fake * *Blast Bullet *Stinger Shot *Explosion Cards * *Sand Spear Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Dragonoid Items used *Magic Four-Wheeler *SE Plug *Magic Cards Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes